No King Anymore
by rosetintedwords
Summary: Usagi begins to question Mamoru's fidelity. After finding Mamoru in the arms of Setsuna, the beloved Sailor Pluto, Usagi is consumed by rage rage that could kill. My first fanfiction, please R&R!
1. Act I: Intuition

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction, so please don't hurt me to badly. I hope you all enjoy, I tried my best.

**Act 1: Intuition**

_Usagi looked down at her shaking hands._

_Her staff was still slightly raised; the staff that had completed the deed._

_Sailor Pluto lay in a crumpled heap on the ground._

_Dead._

_Neo Queen Serenity, protector of Crystal Tokyo, beloved Usagi.._

_...had killed her._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Earth to Usagi!" Mamoru noticed his wife's dazed expression, and knew she wasn't listening to him.

"Hmm, what is it Mamoru?" Usagi put on her usual goofy smile, so as not to worry him.

"Remember your lunch date with the girls? You're supposed meet them in twenty minutes."

A quiet "Oh, yeah," was the only answer Usagi could seem to muster.

Mamoru looked at his wife with concern. Lately his wife had never seemed to be completely "there," like her mind was constantly in a different place. _At least the girls thought to take Usagi out to lunch. They must have noticed her behavior lately. Hopefully the day out will cheer her up a bit._

"Did you hear me? I said I'm going now," Mamoru was the one with the dazed expression now.

"Ah okay. Have fun!" Mamoru smiled at his wife and ruffled her hair. He knew she hated that, and her expression said so. Usagi always fussed at him about that saying, "such a look is unbecoming of a Queen." Mamoru sighed. It wasn't the Usagi he remembered. When they were kids, she would have loved such a display of affection. She was different now, so proper.

"Well, goodbye Mamoru."

"Goodbye Usagi."

The Usagi he knew would never return.

"What are you talking about Usa!" Minako sipped a chocolate shake, wide-eyed.

"I think Mamoru is seeing someone else." Usagi looked down, playing with the heart-shaped, diamond entrusted wedding ring that Mamoru had given her. Hopefully, it still held some meaning.

Rei took the opportunity to chime in. "Oh c'mon, it you two's destiny to be together. No where in the books does it say the King of Crystal Tokyo will be unfaithful to his meatball head wife. Besides, if Mamoru was being unfaithful, we all know he'd be with me. Haha."

"Rei.." Ami looked up from the data she was recording to shoot Rei a disapproving glance.

Makoto gave a Usagi a pat on the back. Usagi eyes filled with tears. It seemed even her friends didn't understand. Ami looked up long enough to notice Usagi's impending tears.

"Usagi, what made you think these things all of a sudden? You've always trusted Mamoru and loved him dearly." Ami gave Usagi a genuinely concerned look.

The girls all faced Usagi to hear her answer.

"I...I, it's women's intuition! You have to believe me!" Usagi let the tears flow freely down her face.

Rei grabbed a tissue from the parlor's counter and handed it to Usagi. "Well Meatball Head, if Mamoru is cheating, who's he cheating _with?_

"Setsuna."

Usagi raced out of the parlor.

_I know he's cheating, I just know he is. _Thoughts raced through Usagi's mind as she ran home from the parlor, avoiding the many stares that the Queen of Crystal Tokyo was accustomed to receiving. They weren't welcome or acknowledged now.

_He's always with her when I'm not around. He personally takes my key to the Gate of Time just to see her. We all know Setsuna harbors feelings for Mamoru. Hell, Mamoru knows it himself. Yet he still visits her everyday. He spends hours with her and even takes Chibi-Usa with him. Where do I fit into all of this? I just sit and home and look pretty while ruling the entire world. I have no King anymore. _Usagi felt the tears coming again.

"I have no King anymore," Usagi tried to numb the pain as she walked past the familiar guards and into the crystal palace.

"..."

_Why is Setsuna's Garnet Orb staff here? She never actually comes inside the Palace._ Sailor Pluto's staff looked as if it had been thrown onto the floor. Usagi didn't know whether to be more angry about the scratch the staff had made on the floor, or the fact had just seemingly disregarded such a precious item like a play thing. She decided to be angry over both. She stomped down the hall that lead to the master bedroom, hoping to make her distraught presence known to Mamoru. She flung the doors open to their bedroom, almost in a rage.

Mamoru and Setsuna broke from their kiss.

Usagi had no king anymore.

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Please R&R!


	2. Act II: Betrayal Twofold

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews; they are what push me to continue writing the story. Your input is very much appreciated.

**Act II: Betrayal Twofold**

_(Part I)_

_What is destiny?_

_Is it the same thing as fate?_

_Inevitable. Preordained before time even began?_

_Or is destiny something that can be changed, manipulated by human hands?_

…

_Can destiny be changed by a kiss?_

"I want her out now."

Usagi was eerily calm as she instructed the two heavy-set guards to remove "Ms. Setsuna" from the Crystal Palace.

"This way Miss." One of the guards took Setsuna's right arm while the second walked slowly behind.

Setsuna hung her head in shame, knowing all too well the severity of what had just taken place. The Queen would not even even address Setsuna by her senshi identity, speaking to her as if she were just a common trespasser in the palace, now being taken away for the deserved punishment.

"My Queen, please forgive me." It was Setsuna's last, and most deperate plea as she was escorted out of the palace.

The guards continued heading towards the door, knowing they were not to look back unless the Queen ordered so.

"Setsuna—Sailor Pluto—" Usagi's voice was void of emotion. The Queen ordered the guards to stop as she walked up behind and around them, eventually facing the dark haired woman whose green eyes now brimmed with tears.

Usagi lifted Setsuna's chin until her face was inches away from her own. Setsuna felt a shiver go down her spine; the big blue eyes the Queen was loved for now seemed to have turned a dull gray. Setsuna felt the Queen's grip on her chin tighten as she spoke.

"Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, the eldest of all my senshi, how I loved you." The tears trickled down Setsuna's face, and to her surprise Usagi brushed them away with the tip of her finger.

"Do not shed tears now, Pluto, for the deed is done and cannot be erased. I am ashamed of you..Setsuna."

The last remark was too much for Setsuna to take; she began to sob. Usagi continued to speak.

"I trusted you. My senshi trusted you. My beloved Inner senshi always came to you for advice and the Outer senshi saw you as their leader. What kind of example is this for them?"

Setsuna said nothing.

"And my child, my beloved Chibi-Usa, how she foolishly adored you. You were a second mother to her. When my royal duties kept me away from her, I entrusted her care to you-the child the Mamoru and _I _made. Instead, you betrayed me when my back was turned. How dare you do such a thing..how dare you!"

As quickly as her hand had come to grip Setsuna's chin Usagi's opposite hand was brought up just as quickly to deliver a stinging slap to Setsuna's tear-stained face.

The sound of the offense echoed throughout the Crystal Palace. The action shocked even the guards, who dropped the now weak and defeated Setsuna to the ground. The Queen's face showed no remorse.

"Guards, let this _woman_ find her own way out of the Palace. Judging by her obvious familiarity with Mamoru she can find her way out easily." Usagi turned her back to the guards and Setsuna.

Setsuna slowly stood up, noticing her Garnet Orb staff on the crystal floor and reaching for it.

"Leave it." Usagi spoke without even turning around.

"But..I.." Surely the Queen didn't mean leave the staff here in the Palace. Setsuna needed the staff so as to fufill her duties as the Guardian of Time.

"It is yours no longer."

" I do not understand.." Setsuna felt her heart race.

"The staff is of no use to you anymore _Ms. Setsuna_. I'm relieving you of your senshi obligations from this day forward."

Setsuna sank to the floor.

"I'll be seeing you Ms. Setsuna. I would suggest you get home before dark, Crystal Toyko is no place for a young woman to roam at all hours of the nite. Good evening."

Usagi walked away leaving the guards to make sure Setsuna exited the palace.

_Now to deal with Mamoru._

**A/N: **Haha, I really enjoyed writing this part of the story. Although it's unlike her, I enjoyed showing the coldness of Usagi; like time had changed her. Please R&R!


	3. Act II: Part 2

**A/N: **The number of reviews and positive feedback on this story has flattered me. I'm a bit embarrassed to show what I write, since I kind of do it just to pass the time. I have fun with it though, and I'm glad people enjoy it.

Act II: Betrayal Twofold 

_(Part 2)_

_It was her child-like spirit that he fell in love with._

_The way she used to laugh and blush just at the very mention of his name._

_Mamoru._

_But it was no more._

_He had found another._

Mamoru had heard it all, having not stepped foot outside of the bedroom that he and his wife shared. It was probably the wisest choice Mamoru had made in a long time.

"I cannot believe this."

He did not understand how it could have happened; or, rather, how he could have _let_ it happen.

Setsuna had informed the King earlier that day of an important matter that needed to be addressed. Although the Queen did not like for anyone to be in the palace without her present, Mamoru had assumed it would be all right; Chibi-Usa was attending a play date with Hotaru and Usagi was having lunch with the girls.

Mamoru had greeted Setsuna at the door himself, rather than let the two heavy-set guards escort her inside. Setsuna had looked quite lovely that afternoon, wearing a simple white, sleeveless summer dress instead of the normal senshi attire Mamoru was accustomed to seeing. The contrast between Setsuna's dark skin and the dress caught Mamoru's eye; Setsuna gave a slight smile. Mamoru laughed when he noticed Setsuna still held the Garnet Orb staff despite her change in attire.

"Haha, do you sleep with that staff as well Setsuna?"

"Hush! I need the Garnet Orb staff with me always so as to fulfill my duty as Guardian of Time! You should be thanking me Mamoru for keeping things in order, or else beloved Crystal Tokyo would be in chaos! Stop poking fun at such a serious matter!" Mamoru saw a hint of a smile and knew Setsuna was teasing him. Mamoru adored her playfulness.

"I do thank you Setsuna, from the bottom of my heart." Mamoru smiled and to Setsuna's surprise, kissed her hand. Setsuna felt her face flush, her heart skipping a beat.

"Mamoru.." Setsuna felt Mamoru draw her closer, his familiar scent overpowering her. As much as she wanted—needed—to tell him, the important matter she came to discuss would have to wait.

The King made her feel so safe, wanted even. It was a lonely life, guarding the Gate of Time. Setsuna was proud of her duty, but longed very much for a companion. Although she wished to raise baby Hotaru along with Haruka and Michiru, the Queen informed Setsuna that her place was guarding the Gate of Time. Setsuna accepted, but was somewhat bitter over her loss at the chance of a normal life. Part of her felt as though the Queen did it to keep she and Mamoru apart; surely the Queen noticed the bond that was forging between the two. Still, Mamoru went out of his way to see her, even bringing Chibi-Usa with him occasionally. Setsuna felt a connection with Mamoru unlike no other, and Mamoru felt it too. For a long time, the two remained friends. Until one day they could hide it no longer.

Setsuna shivered as she remembered that time with Mamoru.

Mamoru felt Setsuna's body shake and held her tightly as he kissed her. I do not want to hurt Usagi. Millions of thoughts ran through Setsuna's head. But, I love him.

Setsuna's Garnet Orb staff clanged to the floor, as Mamoru grabbed her hand and walked down the hallway to the room he and Usagi shared.

Mamoru deep thoughts wandered to the news Setsuna had needed to tell him.

He smiled.

There is something positive in this whole mess. Mamoru closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He would need a clear mind to confront his Usa.

"Mamoru."

Mamoru was aroused from his sleep by the sound of his wife's voice.

Usagi stood into the doorway to their bedroom, her face showing no emotion.

"My Usa-" Mamoru started.

"You know Mamoru, haha, I was fool." Usagi plopped down on their big bed as she continued.

"I thought, because of that silly word called 'destiny', that we would always be together. No problems, no hardships, no other women." Usagi stressed the last words, causing Mamoru to wince. "I must have really been the 'Meatball Head' that Rei-chan always referred to me as."

Mamoru reached over, taking his wife's hand into his own. It was cold.

"Usagi, you were not. I just.."

Mamoru stopped, he did not want to, but he had to tell her.

"What, Mamoru?"

Mamoru took a deep breath. "I just, you've changed Usagi; you are not the fun girl I remember. You used to be so kind, so sweet. Usa, even your laughter was infectious, always bringing a smile to people's faces."

"You are saying I'm not that way anymore?" Usagi face seemed to soften.

"No Usa, you are not."

"Um, Your Majesty?" One of guards had poked his head into the bedroom, probably not realizing what a tense moment he had just interrupted.

Usagi knew he was addressing her and turned around.

"Yes, what is it?" Usagi tried not to appear irritated, the guard was simply doing his job.

"Ms. Haruka, has brought Princess Chibi-Usa back from her play date."

Usagi got up from the bed.

"I'll be back in a second Mamoru, let me go get our daughter."

"Yes," Mamoru stared at the floor.

Usagi was always happy to see Haruka. Despite the circumstances, she greeted Haruka with a smile. Usagi always had a fondness for her, maybe it was because Haruka possessed many of the qualities Usagi wished Mamoru did. It was obvious Haruka held a fondness for the Queen as well, but everyone knew her heart belonged to Michiru.

"Here's your little kiddo! She's a handful I tell ya! As if Hotaru isn't enough. Here's Michiru always saying she wants a big family..haha, over my dead body."

Usagi giggled; Haruka could be so cute.

"Mommy!" Chibi-Usa jumped into her mother's arms. Usagi clutched her.

"I wanna see Daddy!"

Usagi's face became tense. Haruka took notice.

"Hey, is everything alright? I heard some odd news about Setsuna floating aroun-"

"Yes, everything's fine Haruka. I must go." The Queen kissed Haruka lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of Chibi-Usa for me."

Haruka smiled. "Anytime Usa."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Usagi had brought the little one into the bedroom where her father embraced her.

"How's my little girl?" Both the King and Queen's faces softened. No matter what they were going through, their daughter always brought them great joy.

Usagi decided to let the child tell her father about the play date while she straightened their bedroom. She listened as the child babbled excitedly.

"And, and, Daddy! Hotaru-chan taught me a new game!"

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged a look. For the first time in a long time, Usagi smiled at her husband. Maybe we can work this out..

"Daddy, I wanna see lil sister! Can we go see Pluto-mama?"

"…"

Usagi froze without turning around.

Mamoru voice cracked, "Later..little one, later."

"Okay, I'm off to play in my room now!"

Chibi-Usa scampered off, not realizing the destruction she had left in her little wake.

"Little sister, Mamoru?" The Queen did not turn around.

"Usa, the reason Setsuna visited today was to tell me something."

"Oh, could have fooled me."

Usagi turned to face Mamoru. He had to tell her now.

"Setsuna wants Chibi-Usa and I to come stay with her."

"…And?"

"Usa, I want to go to her."

"You can't be serious?"

"Usa, Setsuna and I..have a child together."

**A/N: **DRAMA! Please R&R!


	4. Act III: Seed Planted

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews once again! Some of them even made me laugh out loud; apparently, I've 'killed the wrong one' and the one dead should be Mamoru. Just stick with me, I think I have an even better a more ironic punishment for him soon!

Act III: Planted Seed 

_There is nothing quite like a woman's scorn._

_A seed that is planted in her mind when she is betrayed._

_It grows._

_Into rage._

"Mamoru did what!" Minako looked back at Usagi's blank face through the communicator; all the senshi kept their old communicators in case of emergency. Usagi knew it would have been better to tell Minako in person, but when her friend's happy face appeared on the communicator she could not keep it inside any longer.

"He cheated on me with Setsuna, got her pregnant, and ran away with her. Ha, took Chibi-Usa with him too. Though, not before I stripped Setsuna of her senshi duties." Usagi laughed bitterly.

Minako was speechless.

"Get everyone together, Minako, including Haruka and Michiru. Tell them to meet me here in the palace in an hour. I have to tell them as well."

"Usa", Minako smiled faintly, "…of course."

"Pluto-mama!" Chibi-Usa, unaware of what was taking place, raced into Setsuna's arms upon seeing her, without Mamoru too far behind. Setsuna caught the pink-haired girl in her arms, looking surprised.

"Mamoru..what?" Setsuna gave Mamoru a confused, almost disapproving look, even more so when she spotted the many suitcases Mamoru struggled with.

"I thought you would be happy to see us." Mamoru looked genuinely hurt by Setsuna's less then enthusiastic response.

Setsuna could not help but giggle at such a puppy dog expression from Mamoru. _Maybe it would not be so bad having a couple extra people in the house_. The Queen, in return for upholding her duty as the Guardian of Time, gave Setsuna a lavish house on the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. The house was not far from a palace, with multiple rooms and a balcony. _Probably to make up for keeping me from a normal existence._ It was invisible to all but the senshi, and the holder of the Key. _But that means.._

"Mamoru! You took the Queen's Key to the Gate of Time?" Setsuna sat Chibi-Usa down and ran over to Mamoru. He always took the Key, but with the current circumstances, now probably was not to the best time to 'drop by' for a visit. Setsuna stood in front of Mamoru practically shaking.

Mamoru laughed out loud. "Silly girl, no I did not take it. Usa simply gave it to me."

"She _gave _it to you?"

"Yes, after..after we said our goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?"

"…Yes, I left Usagi."

Silence. She dared not say it.

Mamoru knew she was holding something back.

"Ask what I know you want to." Mamoru smiled at her.

'For me?"

Mamoru wrapped his arms around Setsuna.

"Yes love, for you."

"Thanks for coming everyone." The Queen's voice reflected seriousness.

"Of course, but what seems to be the problem, to bring all of us together like this?" Michiru must have sensed trouble in her Mirror; she was the first to ask questions.

"Please, let me expl--" The Queen started.

"I'll explain!" Minako chimed in, furious, "That bastard Mamoru, he cheated on Usa, with _Setsuna, _AKA SAILOR PLUTO, got her pregnant, ran way with her and took little Princess!" Minako was out of breath after such a display.

Usagi actually laughed. "Minako, love, are you finished letting me explain?"

Minako blushed and sat down.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the embarrassed Minako; it was almost like old times.

"Usagi-chan, is this true?" Ami spoke up timidly.

"Yes, Ami, it is." Usagi stared back blankly.

"Oh God.." Michiru seemed genuinely surprised, "I never would have guessed..Setsuna.." Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand.

"I always thought Mamoru was a bit too quiet for his own good. I mean, who saves people with a mask on? He was tryna hide something." Rei nodded, proud at her own deductive reasoning.

"Ignore her." Makoto slammed a fist into her opposite hand. "If you like, Usagi, I'll punish him myself."

Haruka released Michiru's hand and got up from her seat approaching the Queen.

"I'm truly sorry. I felt something was wrong when I brought you little Princess; but I didn't wanna pry." Haruka hugged Usagi.

Usagi began to tear up. "It is okay Haruka, I'm just glad you were concerned."

Haruka kissed the Queen's forehead. "See, from day one I always told you, girls are better." Haruka winked at Usagi and then at her own queen, who sat blushing at the table.

Usagi could not help but giggle.

"There is one more thing you all must know." The Queen was back to being serious.

Minako jumped up. "Oh my God, don't tell me Setsuna's having twins!"

"MINAKO! SIT DOWN!"

"Ahaha, all in unison huh? I guess I'd better sit down."

Minako sat down.

"There, enjoy!"

Setsuna untied the apron and set her hair free from the long evening of cooking.

"Um, Pluto-mama, what's this?" Chibi-Usa seemed to be poking some long object in her food.

Setsuna blushed; she was not the best cook.

Mamoru tried his best to save Setsuna's pride. "Look little Usa! Mmm, Pluto-mama's macaroni is really yummy!" Mamoru shoved a handful in his month, grinning widely.

"Hahahaha, Daddy looks funny!" Despite her laughter, Chibi-Usa began to eat her macaroni.

"Mmm, Pluto-mama's macaroni is better than Mommy's macaroni!"

Mamoru had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Um, Setsuna?" Mamoru looked nervous.

"Yes?" Chibi-Usa was flinging cheese everywhere and Setsuna was unsuccessfully cleaning it up.

"May I see the baby?"

Setsuna seemed surprised by the request.

"Oh, why..of course. She's in here."

Mamoru followed Setsuna down a long hallway. He counted at least four rooms. _To think my wif--Usagi—gave Setsuna all of this. It is beautiful. It feels lonely here though._

_Usagi.._

"Mamoru, I said she's in here."

Mamoru was ripped out of his peaceful thoughts of his former lover by Setsuna's voice and the gentle cooing of a baby in the room ahead of him.

"Go see her." Setsuna smiled.

Mamoru entered the dimly lit room. There were colorful pictures and animal prints all around. _Just like any other baby's room; no one will ever know the circumstances of how the baby was brought into this world. _Mamoru was thinking again.

"Here, she's awake now." Mamoru was once again ripped from his daydream, only to see a baby in his arms.

The baby was beautiful. A bit paler than Setsuna; but, she had her father's intense eyes. Her hair had already begun to grow long like her mother's. Mamoru stroked her head. The babe cooed and her big green eyes sparkled. She knew this was her father.

Mamoru cradled the baby nervously.

"What's her name?"

"Miyo." Setsuna took the now sleeping baby from Mamoru's arms.

"Miyo, why Miyo?" Mamoru looked interested.

Setsuna set that baby in her crib and turned and faced Mamoru.

"Miyo means 'beautiful generation'. Our baby is the beginning of the beautiful generation of Crystal Tokyo."

"I can certainly understand why you stripped her of her duties my Queen, but what is she to do now?"

The Queen had informed her Senshi that they were one member less now. They seemed to take it well, though a few questions arose from Haruka.

"She can live a happy life with Mamoru and their child."

"What about little Princess, and who will guard the Gate of Time?" Another set of questions from Haruka.

"As far as the Gate of Time, I will have many guards on different shifts, and I will keep an eye out myself."

"And little Princess?"

"I intend to retrieve my child soon enough."

That ended the discussion. Everyone seemed to understand where the Queen was coming from. Setsuna was not completely cut off from them, everyone knew where her house was and were free to visit. The Queen made that quite clear.

All hugged the Queen as they prepared to leave.

"Feel free to call me anytime."

"You know we are always here."

"Talk to me if you need to."

Everyone was very kind and it made Usagi's heart warm. She loved her Senshi dearly. All though she did not show it, she did miss Setsuna's motherly wisdom.

Of course, Minako was the last to leave, after raiding the Queen's always full 'fridge.

"Minako, are you sure you can manage?" Usagi laughed. Minako had taken all her bread, half the candy, some chips, and the can of complimentary pocky she had left out in case the girls got hungry during the meeting.

"Sure thing Usa!" Minako blew a kiss, despite her load.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeee Usa-chan!"

"Haha, bye Minako! Be careful!"

"Sailor V's always here to protect you! If I were you Usa, I'd have already killed Setsuna myself! Laying a hand on my man like that! Hell, I'd off Mamoru too!"

"Haha, get out of here you nut!" Usagi tossed a roll in Minako's direction that she had dropped. She caught it.

…

Usagi raced back inside of the palace, her mind a burr.

_If I were you Usa, I'd have already killed Setsuna myself!_

The seed was planted.


	5. Act IV: Decieving Another

**A/N: **I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, I've just been really busy this month. Sorry for the long wait again, but please enjoy another chapter of No King Anymore.

**Act IV: Deceiving Another**

_The world changes people._

_It makes them cold, hard, emotionless._

_Her eyes no longer the bright ocean blue._

_The world had turned them gray._

Usagi tore at Setsuna's flesh, her caramel colored skin covered in scratches.

Usagi had always envied Setsuna long raven colored hair. It was beautiful; exotic even. She saw the way it caught Mamoru's eye.

It was no more.

Usagi tore at Setsuna's hair until it was simply floating away in the wind. Setsuna lay writhing in pain, screaming over her mutilated body.

Usagi was tired of hearing the screams; they had gone on long enough…long enough now.

"Mama!"

The Queen was jolted awake by what she thought was her Chibi-Usa's voice. She took a long glance around the bedroom, taking note of the sharp pain that shot through her head, _Too much wine, _Usagi thought to herself. Usagi still did not know what had awoken her; it sounded so much like her baby. The Queen buried herself underneath the covers as she reached for the last of the wine.

"Your Majesty?" The guard was knocking on the bedroom door. Usagi was half dressed. Normally, a guard would never see the Queen in anything but her royal attire, but today was the exception. The Queen quickly consumed the last of the wine and gave the guard permission to come in.

Upon entering the guard's face seemed to flush at the Queen's unusual state. The Queen simply popped open another bottle of wine and proceeded to offer it to the guard. He refused, realizing the Queen had hit absolute rock bottom.

"What is it?" The Queen sat up in the bed as her nite shirt slipped off of her shoulder. The guard was becoming extremely uncomfortable. He had served Neo Queen Serenity since she had come into reign many years ago and knew the Queen considered him somewhat of a friend. As a friend, the guard was now concerned.

"My Majesty, may I address you as a friend? As a concerned friend?" The guard looked into his friend's eyes with the utmost concern.

"Yes, Miharo..you can." Surprisingly, the Queen had addressed the guard by his real name. All defenses were down it seemed; The Queen was broken.

"Usagi, Mamoru is here."

The Queen stared blankly back at Miharo and simply responded, "Oh yes? What's the bastard want? He's definitely not coming back to me. Did he already get sick of running his slime ball fingers through Setsuna's _luxurious _locks?" The dream came to the front of Usagi's mind.

"No, Usagi. He's brought little Princess home. He says she cries for you every nite."

The Queen became quiet.

"Usa, little Princess may be attached to Ms. Setsuna, but you are her _mother_, her flesh and blood. She wants you, needs you."

The Queen bit her lip to hold back the tears. She ached for her child so much.

"Go get little Princess, Usagi."

The Queen began to rise from her bed and head for the door.

"You can't retrieve your child like that." Miharo gave a little laugh.

The Queen blushed, realizing her appearance.

"Miharo! Haha, why didn't you tell me?" The Queen playfully punched her friend in the shoulder.

"Because Your Majesty," Miharo kissed his friend's hand, "I did not want to step outside the boundary of an obedient guard."

The Queen smiled.

"Tell Mr. Mamoru I'll be out in just a minute. Sorry to keep him waiting. How rude of me."

Miharo laughed.

Setsuna had to keep busy. She had to. Her mind tended to wander when her hands weren't occupied.

She could not understand why Chibi-Usa did not want to stay with her and Mamoru. Setsuna did everything the Queen did, and in her opinion, she did it better than the Queen. She spent time with little Princess; she read her stories, played games with her, took her out. She did everything the Queen had not done for so long. Yet, at nite little Princess cried for her mother. Setsuna would try to hold the young child, only to have her cries turn to wails. Ever her own father could not console her.

Her father.

At least she had Mamoru. She loved him so much. The child they made together was so beautiful, a reflection of her father and mother—the pure love they shared. Setsuna never had anyone love her like that.

She would never let him go. Not for anything.

_But will he let me go?_

"Waa! Waa!"

No more time for wandering thoughts.

Their baby was crying.

"Can't we just talk?"

"You cheated on me, got one of my own Senshi pregnant, ran away with MY child to go live with her, and you want to chum it up? Right."

"OUR child, thank you very much."

Miharo could feel the tension. It as though he was watching a train wreck.

"Excuse me Your Majesty, but if you and Mr. Mamoru intend to talk, may I suggest that I take Chibi-Usa for a little walk? She likes me quite well and could probably use the exercise."

The Queen gave Miharo a tense smile. "Why yes Miharo, that is a good idea. At least one man is thinking of my little Usa."

Miharo hurried out with little Princess before the storm hit.

"So, _Mr. Mamoru_ what in the hell do you have to say now?" Usagi's words spilled out of her mouth like venom.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, the bastard is actually _sorry_ now! Thanks but no thanks. I think you traumatized my poor child enough. I must go tend to the wounds that witch Setsuna probably left on her." Usagi rose up without looking at Mamoru and headed for the door that lead out of the palace.

"Usa!"

Mamoru had come up behind the Queen, wrapping his arms around her waist. Usagi felt floaty and disgusted at the same time.

"Usagi, listen to me. I..I'm having second thoughts. Setsuna, she isn't like you. She isn't like..my Queen."

Usagi was listening.

"Chibi-Usa isn't happy. I hate to see our child unhappy. Dammit, I messed up. I messed up big time, Usagi. But, is there any way—"

Usagi put a finger to Mamoru lips.

"Wait here."

Mamoru watched as Usagi disappeared into their once shared bedroom. She reappeared five minutes later in much less clothing than she had been in last time.

"Usa.." Mamoru stared at his estranged wife.

The Queen inched a little closer to Mamoru, then threw a round shaped object at him.

"A roll of toilet paper?" Mamoru genuinely looked very confused.

"Yes, why? Don't you know what it's for?" A small smirk seemed to cross the Queen's face.

"No.." Mamoru looked like he was about to go insane.

"It's to wipe your lying, deceiving ass with!"

With that, Usagi walked out the door to tend to her child.

Mamoru knew his way out.

Usagi didn't expect him back any time soon.

"She said that to you?" Setsuna listened to Mamoru's retelling of the toilet paper incident as she fed young Miyo her dinner.

"Yes. She has every right to be upset though. I thought nothing of her feelings of our child's feelings." Mamoru stirred his oddly colored food. Another one of Setsuna's home cooked meals. He longed for some of his Usa's cooking, even if she burned it a little sometimes.

Setsuna smiled. "You big goof. Of course you thought of our child's feelings. You came to live with us didn't you?"

"I meant Chibi-Usa." Mamoru's frustration and irritation were beginning to catch up with him.

Setsuna felt her body tense. Something was going to happen. "Oh, of course you meant my Chibi-Usa. How silly of me."

Mamoru frustrations flared.

"What do you mean 'my Chibi-Usa'!" Mamoru stood of from the table, anger in his eyes. "That is Usagi's and my child! Do not ever forget that!"

"But we have a baby to—"

Mamoru ignored Setsuna's sheepish interruption.

"Oh, and how do I even know that baby is even mine? Is there any proof? Huh? Everyone in fucking Crystal Tokyo knows how in love you were with me! You could have had a child by anyone and said it was mine. Just to keep me trapped. I made a mistake one time with you, acted on lust; and all the sudden we have this pretend life together. I do no want to play house with you, Setsuna! I do NOT! Find another dumbass father for your child because I'm done playing 'daddy' to someone else's kid!"

Setsuna stared at Mamoru shaking.

"I should take a shower…and..put..Miyo to bed." Setsuna seemed in a trance as she made her way down the hall to Miyo's bedroom.

Mamoru could take it no more.

The cool water raced down Setsuna's shaking body. _He still loves me. He's just tense from seeing Usagi today, is all. He won't leave .He loves me, loves me dearly. I'll never lose him. _

Setsuna stepped out of the shower after clearing her head. She walked into the bedroom in just her towel hoping to be eagerly greeted by Mamoru wanting to make up. Setsuna's face flushed. _That's the only good part about arguing, the aftermath._

Instead she was greeting by a note lying where Mamoru should have been.

_Setsuna,_

_As I told you earlier, I am sick of playing the 'husband' in this sick fantasy of yours. I am going to talk things out with Usagi. Even if she doesn't take me back, I do not, at any point and time, ever intend to come back to you. Get your own life and stay out of mine._

_Mamoru_

Setsuna sank to the floor.

Usagi sighed happily in her sleep as she held her young child. Her dreams were filled with happiness now. The raven hair that haunted her did not matter, as long as she held her child, she could forget it all.

Setsuna screamed in agony as her hands bled from the broken glass. She had broken everything breakable in her path. The glass had cut her hands. She did not care. Miyo was screaming in crib. She did not care. All Setsuna knew was the rage she felt inside. She was not going back to that lonely place again.

Setsuna cried herself to sleep, never tending to the baby.

She dreamt of blonde hair.

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to my muse, Kat (MyBelovedOne). Please R&R!


	6. Act V: Slaves To Destiny

-1**A/N: **I haven't updated this story in a ridiculously long time, but upon receiving a few more reviews in my inbox (and remembering how much fun writing fanfiction actually is) I've decided to try and finish the story. It's my Senior year in high school and I'm extremely busy, so this serves as a stress reliever! You all might wanna read the other chapters as a refresher though. Haha.

**Act V: Slaves To Destiny**

_A woman's scorn is something to be feared_

_But what she decides to do with it is even worse._

Usagi could not help but giggle at her daughter's determination to catch the allusive butterfly she had spotted in the garden.

'Mama, it keeps floating away!' Chibi-Usa looked at her mother with a confused face, close to tears.

Seeing her daughter's frustration, the Queen stood up and stretched out her hand. As if the Queen had called it herself, the butterfly settled softly on Usagi's hand. Chibi-Usa's eyes could not have gotten any bigger.

'See, my daughter. If you want something that is not yours, you must not take it aggressively. If it was truly meant to be yours, it will come to you.'

------

Setsuna's eyes adjusted to the sunlight as she rose from the floor. The pain in her hands was almost unbearable. Her head throbbing with pain, Setsuna glanced down at the dried blood on her hands.

Last nite.

The throbbing Setsuna's head became more intense as she remembered. The note. Mamoru gone. Her rage. The broken glass.

Miyo.

_I'll get Mamoru back. No matter what I have to do. No matter what._

_I'll never be lonely again._

Setsuna stormed out of the house.

------

"Miharo, could you put Chibi-Usa to bed, please?"

Chibi-Usa had tired herself out trying to catch that butterfly. Never understanding her Mother's words of wisdom, Chibi-Usa chased the insect around for hours, until her little body gave out. Usagi had let her sleep peaceful for awhile in the garden, but it was getting dark and she needed to be put to bed. Miharo gently collected the little princess from the tall grass, and carried her into the Palace. He returned a few minutes later, quietly seating himself next the Queen.

"So much for denstiny huh, Miharo?" The bitter laugh Miharo had become accustomed to these past few days was heard once again. "Yanno? I'm all out of tears Miharo. I'll raise Chibi-Usa alone." The Queen forced a faint smile. "Besides, we always have you, my loyal guard. Ah, how little princess loves you."

Miharo found himself wishing that last remark had been a little different. Sometimes, it was hard to not over-step boundaries as a guard, as a friend even. The Queen had just become so much more beautiful over the years. He watched as she playfully flung herself backwards into the grass.

"Miiiiiiiiharo! Lay here next me and count the stars!"

Miharo could not help but laugh as the Queen actually attempted to count. He lay down in the grass next to her, trying to count too.

"6..7..8.." It was endless.

Usagi abruptly stopped counting, rolling over to her side to face Miharo. Tears ran down her face.

"What will the people of Crystal Tokyo think? What will I tell Chibi-Usa, the Senshi, everyone? How can I rule the whole world with no king?"

Miharo did not know what to do, how to comfort the crying Usagi.

"I help you.."

Her tears continued to flow, endless like her pain.

Knowing he shouldn't, Miharo took the Queen in his arms. A gasp escaped her, showing Usagi's evident shock.

"Miharo.." He did not have to say a word. The Queen suddenly realized how Miharo felt, and how he must've kept it inside of himself all these years. Usagi let Miharo kiss her forehead, convincing herself it was just a friendly gesture of comfort.

When his kisses reached her lips, Usagi continued to tell herself the same.

-------

Setsuna ignored the stares as she ran through the city as Sailor Pluto. Despite being stripped of her duties, Setsuna could still somehow transform in her Senshi state. As much as people had heard about her, most had never actually seen the legendary Pluto herself.

She was on a mission.

_That twit does not deserve to be Queen. _Setsuna thought as she ran, pushing people out her way. A little girl sat crying on the sidewalk, her knee bruised from the hard shove Setsuna gave her as she passed.

_All these years, I've put up with that annoying brat. Why did destiny ordain her? Incompetent crybaby. Usagi always came to me for advice; she never knew how to do things on her own. Ha, Queen of Crystal Tokyo, my ass. If she had been doing things right, Mamoru would not have left her for me. Crystal Tokyo...Mamoru, deserves better._

In her rage, Setsuna had forgotten about her child, Miyo.

The baby lay in her crib, not moving.

-----

Usagi wrapped her arms around Miharo's neck, wanting him to hold her tightly. He obliged, pulling him close to her, kissing her again and again. Usagi wondering if she was challenging destiny itself by being with other man. The Queen had always fondly thought of Miharo, and even joked with Mamoru once that if he ever left her, "there's always Miharo."

Mamoru had laughed back then.

Usagi mind was not on Mamoru anymore. Miharo laid Usagi down in the grass and the Queen looked him in his eyes.

"Miharo, do you love me?"

Miharo stared at the Queen for a long time.

"Your Majesty!"

The other guard had found his way into the garden, looking very distraught about something. The Queen's face flushed red. Miharo helped Usagi off the ground as she regained and her regal composure and he brushed himself off.

"Yes, what is it?" The Queen's eyes regained their gray glow.

"Um, the Ki--Mr. Mamoru is here to see you." The guard shifted nervously.

Miharo's jaw tightened.

"Usagi, if you need me to take care of this-" The other guard seemed surprised by the informality, and almost scolded Miharo.

Usagi gave a big smile and kissed Miharo on the cheek.

"I'll handle this."

The Queen walked off toward the Palace. Miharo wanted to stop her, but knew this was something she had to -- wanted to -- to do. He watched as the Queen's figure disappeared. Everything was silent until a the other guard playfully punched Miharo in the shoulder.

"Man, what did you do with her!" The guard playfully nudged Miharo and winked.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Miharo could not help but blush.

-----

Setsuna's legs were giving out, but she refused to give up. She was almost to the Palace.

_I'll reclaim my Garnet Orb Staff too. How dare that conniving bitch take what is mine._

_I'll get rid of the only obstacle between me and my love._

Setsuna ran faster.

------

"Back again I see. What are you some worthless beggar?"

"No Usa, I'm your husband."

Usagi laughed. "Oh not anymore. You're a cheating bastard. Don't expect to come back here to me, much less to my bed."

Mamoru set his suitcases down and made his way toward his estranged wife. Upon seeing Mamoru when she entered, the Queen purposely stood extremely far away from him. The physical distance seemed to represent their current relationship. She had no desire to be close to Mamoru anymore.

"I want Miharo." The Queen hoped that statement alone would stop Mamoru from coming any closer. Mamoru laughed, continuing to come closer.

"Miharo! Ah baby." Mamoru grabbed his wife pulling her close. Usagi looked away. Mamoru's voice softened.

"Usa. I miss you. It's over with Setsuna. Seriously. I've realized the error of my ways. I didn't think about you, about our baby. I realize it'll take to time to fix things, baby. But can we really fight destiny? We're meant to be together, Usa, you know that."

The Queen's eyes filled with tears.

------

"Damn man, I had no idea."

Miharo covered his face after explained his long hidden feelings for the Queen. The other guard patted Miharo on the back. "Hey cheer up. At least you know she feels somewhat the same. If I would not have come into the garde--"

The bushes rustled.

Both guards immediately went into alert mode, as they been trained to do.

A dark figure darted past them.

"It's Pluto!"

Both guards took off running toward the Palace.

------

Mamoru held his crying wife. "Don't cry Usa. Please. I'm so, so sorry."

The Queen could not seem to gather herself, sobbing.

"I've always been a slave to my destiny! I want what I want, damn it! I want to be happy!"

"That's why we'll work it out.."

"I want Mih--"

The doors of the Palace were flung open, both guards running full speed toward the Queen. Miharo grabbed Usagi, pushing her down onto the floor, covering her.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Setsuna had arrived.

**A/N:** I feel so rusty at this. Haha. I suppose this chapter was just a lead up to the finale. Yes, Miharo is a character I just made up for the hell of it. LOL. What do you all think? Did I build up enough suspense? R&R!


End file.
